Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 40 (Travelling)
Travelling is the fortieth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN travels around the Australian rainforest and desert. *CHARLI pretends to drive a car. *TIM brought a gamelan from Bali and he tells us everythings about that place. *CHARLI dances like a Balinese person. *KATHLEEN sails a boat but she forgot her lunch. *CHARLI has a sailor life. *KELLIE and Chats meet animals from the North Pole. *CHARLI dresses up with warm clothes. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who gets bored on a rainy day, so his friend (Nathan) takes her to topsy-turvy land (Tim's place) and bouncy land (Charli's place). Gallery Nathan_S5_E40.png Charli_S5_E40_1.png Tim_S5_E40.png Charli_S5_E40_2.png Kathleen_S5_E40.png Charli_S5_E40_3.png Kellie_S5_E40.png Charli_S5_E40_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E40.png Trivia *Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia *Bali is an island and province of Indonesia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bali *The North Pole, also known as the Geographic North Pole or Terrestrial North Pole, is defined as the point in the Northern Hemisphere where the Earth's axis of rotation meets its surface. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_Pole Songlets ;Shapes in space Hi, Australia, here we come, we'll travel till the day is done Hop inside, we're in for a ride, let's explore this beautiful place. Hot wind, red dust, endless sand, hear the hum of this great land ... dry desert life's abuzz, let's explore this beautiful place. ... waters, gum tree sway, hear the hum, this magic day ... the billabong, life's abuzz, let's explore this beautiful place. ;Body move #01 I'm driving in my car, I'm going far away On bumpy roads, over bridges I'm driving today Through a town, windy roads, I drive my car all over the place. I'm driving in my car, I'm going far away On bumpy roads, over bridges I'm driving today Through a town, windy roads, I drive my car all over the place. ;Making music Magic of Bali is all around, wonderful sights, magical sounds Gamelan music plays day and night, gentle sounds ... clear and right Dancer are dancing, moving as one under the hot Bali sun. The magic of Bali is all around, wonderful sights, magical sounds Dances and costume moving in time, tell each one stories as gamelan chime Watch as they ... in the firelight glow, swing to the music's flow. The magic of Bali is all around, wonderful sights, magical sounds Beautiful puppets dance all around, twirl and move to the gamelan sound Marvellous monkeys, queens and kings, telling of magical things. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns Sail away on a holiday, sail across the sea Pull the rope and hoist the sail, picking up the breeze Steering with a rudder to navigate the way Sail away, sail away on a sailing holiday. Sail away on a holiday, sail across the sea Pull the rope and hoist the sail, picking up the breeze Steering with a rudder to navigate the way Sail away, sail away on a sailing holiday. ;Body move #03 It's a sailor's life for me, sailing on the sea Aye, aye, captain, I'll hoist the sail Climb the rigging and watch for a whale Scrub the deck, look out to sea It's a sailor's life for me, sailor's life for me Sailor's life for me. ;Word play Looking at an icy world, I can see a frozen place A place of icebergs, oh, so cold and snowflakes melting on my face From my igloo I can see, I see an icy world for me. Looking at an icy world, I can see a frozen place A place of polar bears so ... and reindeers clacking on the ice From my igloo I can see, I see an icy world for me. ;Body move #04 Nice and warm, got my beanie here, just the thing to cover my ears Head's tucked up in there too, so the wind and cold can't get through Nice and warm in my beanie. Nice and warm, got my mittens here, just the thing to keep nice and ... Wrist tucked up in there too, so the wind and cold can't get through Nice and warm in my mittens. ;Sharing stories Down the road and round the bend, a magical adventure with a magical friend Through the stars and far away, a magical bus ride on a magical day. Down the road and round the bend, a magical adventure with a magical friend Through the stars and far away, a magical bus ride on a magical day. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about holidays Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about Australia Category:Ep about exploring Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about rainforests Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about deserts Category:Ep about lizards Category:Ep about billabongs Category:Ep about brolgas Category:Ep about driving Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about xylophones Category:Ep about Indonesia Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about puppets Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about sailing & sailors Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about fishing Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about the poles Category:Ep about igloos Category:Ep about ice Category:Ep about snow Category:Ep about polar bears Category:Ep about reindeers Category:Ep about seals Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about mittens Category:Ep about scarves Category:Ep about weather Category:Ep about cold Category:Ep about hot & warm Category:Ep about buses Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about upside down & back to front Category:Ep about opposites Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about bouncing Category:Ep about adventures